


everlasting

by ghostband



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer is basically Winnie Foster, Alex and Luke are bffs, Alternate Universe - Tuck Everlasting, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Protective Julie Molina, Reggie is like Julies brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostband/pseuds/ghostband
Summary: This is a Tuck Everlasting AU.It follows Alex Mercer, a seventeen year old who is sheltered from the outside world, but one day he gets fed up and runs into the wood his family owns. His best friend, Luke, is there along for the ride. In the wood he meets a family who has a secret of their own.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be edited as I go. Hope you enjoy.

Reggie was ahead of Julie, Carlos, Rose and Ray when he spotted it. He turned toward the others with a grin, “there’s a spring up head!” He started towards it in a giddy jog. They’ve been walking for ages. The family was on a hunt for a new home. Hoping to find a clearing, but a break had been on everyone’s mind for the last few miles.

“Thank god.” Julie muttered, following after her friend. Her brother, Carlos, chasing after her.

“Slow down you three.” Rose called from her spot near the horse that she led.

“Mom! We’re dying of thirst.” Carlos yelled back, dramatically. The fifteen year old mimed his death to emphasize before picking up running again. 

Ray chuckled and looked to his wife, who nudged him. “Don’t influence him with your laughing.” She said sternly, but deep down there was a light smile playing on her lips. 

Rose eventually reached her children, Reggie being included into the mix. Reggie was a Peters, not a Molina, but since he was fifteen he has basically lived with them. It was often seen as improper to let your daughter have a friend who’s a boy stay over. However, Rose would keep him away from his parents as much as she could. She’s seen the fading bruises, the flinching any time a voice was raised and the sleepless nights enough to pick up on it. She never made him tell her anything, instead she silently took him in as her own. 

When she made it over to the tree she found Reggie hunched over, water in his cupped hands. Julie stood by him, smiling while Carlos laid in the grass just over from Julie.

No one would realize the spring wasn’t normal until later. Reggie climbed up the tree wanting to see the view. What came next almost happened in slow motion. The seventeen year olds right foot found itself on a weak branch, and suddenly there was a snap. Before anyone knew it, Reggie was falling from the tree. Gasps and yelling filling the air as he fell.

“Reggie!” Julie shouted, running toward the boy who now laid sprawled out on the grass in an odd position. 

Then, to everyone’s surprise, he was on his feet. “I- Jules, it doesn’t hurt. I’m okay.” He said, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. No one understood why he was okay, but as years came they retained their youthful looks and never got hurt when they should have. They’d eventually learn it was the spring of water to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter titles are inspired by the musical.
> 
> I always start working on new works before finishing the others. I really need to focus. I started working on a Carrie things as well. I hope it'll be ready soon.
> 
> Feel free to leave feed back.


End file.
